Sweet Halloween
by Aguna
Summary: Dick finds a safehouse in Buldhaven which belongs to a certain mercenary. He decides to stay and ends with a new benefactor for Nightwing. Chapter one is gen, 2 is light/humor/none explicit relationship
1. Chapter 1

Warning: this is a rather light story, somewhat in character.

Disclaimer: don't own

Summary: Dick finds a safe house in Buldhaven which belongs to a certain mercenary. He decides to stay and ends with a new benefactor for Nightwing.

Five drabbles, 1-3 are gen and 4-5 are light/humor/smut

* * *

Curiosity

This was a very good security system for an seemingly abandoned warehouse, mused the hero clad in black and blue.  
The smell of the small port in Buldhaven was nothing like the clean ocean air on Jump City's beaches, yet the warehouse was familiar.  
An old warehouse among others were only the owners knew which belonged to whom, if there were even ones.  
It was a good place to hide, especially if you had enough money to pay another to put his or her name under the contract.  
Truthfully the vigilante only had a notion without any proof, if it turned out that he been wrong, then he had broken into someone's property like any criminal.

Yet he hadn't his badge with him, right now he was a civilian dressed in a skintight suit with weapons he probably shouldn't have.  
So did it matter?  
It should, but it didn't and was sure that he was right.  
Nightwing entered the building and heard gears clicking into each other.

A normal warehouse with machines that did whatever machines did in this factory, neither an abandoned empty hall which was perfect for homeless or others to spent the night here, nor huge security signs which suggested that something worth stealing was here.  
Undisturbed the self-declared hero continued on his path.  
He knew the way, everything was established like the one in Jump City...

A door with a small keyboard caught his eyes, he lifted the small cover with nine numbers on it and found one with the whole alphabet on it.  
N, a password he wouldn't forget, it was his own last name after all.  
He remembered how scared he had been as Slade had taught it him during his apprenticeship.  
As he had told him that he knew who he was without outright telling him.  
Now he was only wryly amused.

The hallway went downwards and he looked around the empty safehouse with a nostalgia he shouldn't feel.  
It was almost welcoming, unlike the cave with the costume of a dead child he never really knew nor a new one that admired him for some reason.  
Careful not to linger on such thoughts he entered apprentice/his old room next to the master bedroom and laid down for a moment to rest.  
Something moved, sleepily he looked at the shadow of a man who pulled a blanket over his form.  
He awoke in an empty warehouse.

* * *

Medical care

Damn chemicals, cursed Nightwing mentally as he run across the rooftops  
Cuts and bruises were fine, not pleasant but he could deal with them on his own.  
Clean it, bandage it so it couldn't move and it will grow correctly back together, deal with the pain preferably without drugs.  
Toxins, those were nasty, you needed a whole lab just to make sure nothing would kill you while you slept.  
He didn't have a lab in his own home and didn't want to ask Batman for help.  
Dick wasn't his protege anymore, he couldn't run to him every other day to help him out.  
It kind of undermined the whole 'being his own man and not needing help' point he attempted to proof.

The Justice League offered 'free' help, sponsored by a certain Wayne, was always an option, yet his feet had carried him here.  
It was still the same password, so he entered the rooms with the unspoken permission.  
Everything he needed was in the small lab and so he run the tests he needed with the expensive equipment.

"You didn't change the password", pointed Dick softly out as he saw the owner of the building entering the lab.  
He sat on the patient stretcher and waited for an reaction as well as for the results of a test.  
It wasn't an excuse to enter the home of someone else, but did he need one?

"Nor am I going to", answered Slade as he looked around.  
"Please make a list of everything he took so I can restock it, dinner will be ready in half an hour.  
With that the mercenary left and Dick was left alone in the room.

* * *

Food

He was starved, after the patrol he had, once again, slept in the safehouse which had nearly everything he needed.  
Around 2pm his stomach had awoken him and he had decided that he wanted fresh fruit salad.  
It was nearly November, yet he had somehow spent very little this month for his own living expenses, and he had enough to buy everything for the treat.  
In the end he had an huge bowl, a pineapple alone could feed one man, so he was pleasantly surprised when he heard steps behind him.

"That's a lot of food for one person", pointed an older voice out.  
Wintergreen, Slade's butler/father figure, stood behind him

The welcoming smile had a certain edge to it, apparently there were boundaries he shouldn't cross.

"Figured so I wouldn't have to cook again for dinner, or breakfast tomorrow", explained Dick and saw the sharp smile softening on his face.

"Or enough for three", said the other mildly and set the table.

The invitation to stay here was apparently an exclusive one for the hero.


	2. Chapter 2

Clothing

A customized battle armor was expensive.  
Yet again someone had decided to tear into his costume and he needed to fix it.  
And who should pay for it?

"Follow me", had Slade ordered as Dick had entered the safehouse.  
To his surprise the man had lead him into the master bedroom, a room he hadn't been in before, he still respected his privacy.  
He saw a wardrobe, big enough for two, and watched stunned as the mercenary gave a fully equipped Nightwing suit.

"Is there a reason you have one of those in your bedroom?", joked the younger lightly to diffuse the suddenly serious atmosphere.

"It is for you", answered Slade, the 'obviously' hung unspoken in the air.

"You may use the room with me, if you want to", with that he turned to the bathroom and allowed Dick to think about the offer.  
He could either leave and rest in his 'childhood' room or stay here and sleep, euphemism for sex included next to the actual resting.  
Slade gave him a choice, he wouldn't discard him if he didn't...

Unsure he laid down on the bed, like on the first night here, and closed his eyes.  
The warmth of a nude body pulled him closer and he snuggled into the embrace.

* * *

The new motorbike

He had loved it.  
Nightwing looked with a tear in his eyes at the remains of his motorbike.  
That had been mean and an attempt to flew from him, but mostly mean.  
It had been innocent and pure like very few things were in the world.

He had taken the remains back home/the safehouse and a sighed softly.

"Would you like to speak the eulogy?", had Slade playfully asked and gotten a proper speech.

"You were always there for me, a strong and hard body between my legs on which I could relay on.  
I always tried my best to be careful while I cleaned you and polished your pipes.  
You always seemed satisfied with my work and purred under me while I achieved new heights thanks to your endurance and strength.  
I will never forget you or the pleasure you brought me."

Instead of tears or applause he had gotten a slap on his ass from his chuckling partner,

This had happened yesterday, today...

"You bought me a new motorbike", a toy for grown men worth several thousands. He couldn't believe it, should be his reaction, which would be a lie,  
Dick had expected something like this, the only question was how he should explain that Batman.  
Heroes weren't supposed to receive expensive gifts from dangerous men...

"You need one for work", the keys shimmered in Slade's open hand as he spoke the words with an air of fake innocence, no innocent man sounded so smug.  
He wanted to take them, knew that he would, but at least he could ask for the price.  
"I just want to help you achieve new heights of pleasure", purred the older man sensually into his ear as Dick's hand gripped the keys.


End file.
